Excuse you?
by Turtlesoup1120
Summary: Just a starter...i needed to get it out but i have another one in the works. Its Draco Ginny. Kindof mature so beware! r


Chapter One

Ginny's' POV

As I lay in bed debating about what I could do today, I heard Fred and George arguing about who should get that day off work. _That's what I'll do._ It was brilliant, I decided that I would go into Diagon Alley, spend some time at the twins shop and do some shopping. _I don't have a lot of money, but I defiantly need some new cloths. I want to be desirable… _I had spent the whole summer playing a lot of quidatch and my quickly developing body had become very well toned. I ruffled through my dresser to find the cutest outfit I had. _I shouldn't have to wait until school to begin getting peoples attention._ I quickly donned a pain of faded hip hugging jeans with a tight V-neck top that showed some slight mid-drift. The shirt was a deep pink that had the Weird sisters logo on it. _Oo, this shirt is kinda small, but then again it is from second year…lets test it first._

"Harry could you come help me with something?"

"Huh, of course Gin." I could hear Harry run up the stairs. "What do you need help with?" Then he saw…I saw his cheeks flush.

"I need you to fasten this necklace." I flashed him a smile and I swear he nearly melted.

"Ahh, su-sure." I handed him the necklace, and he fumbled a bit. I turned around and he must have seen my thong because when he stepped up to me to fasten it I could have sworn I felt a little something extra.

"Is that your wand Harry?" I asked jokingly but what happened next completely surprised me. Harry laced his arms over my hips and turned me around.

"I wish I could say it is" then he leaned in and brushed his lips against mine. I was unsure about whether I should lean into or against it. Before I could make a decision, he slid his hand behind my neck and pushed me hastily into another kiss. His lips crushed mine in a needy way. I opened my mouth to tell him to slow down…_and maybe hex him_... Then, he stuck his tongue into my mouth. This was my first kiss, and as much as I wanted it to be with him, it was supposed to be sweet memorable. Not forced and lustful. His tongue started to trace my teeth and I bit down.

"Ow, Gin! What the Hell?"

"Harry I asked you to fasten my necklace, not snog me for merlins sake!" I could feel my temper rising and I quickly decided that I needed to leave before I did something drastic. I hurried over to the fireplace grabbed some floo powder and shouted "flourish and blotts!"

I stubled clumsily out of the fireplace and right into a tall, muscular, dark-haired boy. "Oh, ohmygosh! Im so sorry I wasn't looking…entirely my fault."

"I feel inclined to agree. Yes it is your fault, but you don't need to stand there stammering out apologies as if your incapable of articulating yourself properly."

I felt my cheeks flush, my temper was rising and I needed to keep it in check. I could tell that he was not somebody that I could start a fight with and finish in one piece. I turned around to set things straight and realized how close I was to him.

"I was just trying to be polite, you know manners and all?" I said as I began backing up to put some distance between us. Of course, I bumped into a table and started to fall when suddenly, he caught me. I sat there staring into his striking green eyes as a small smile crept onto his features. "Yes polite, manners. As in where have mine been?" His smile got wider, I melted a little. "Seeing as how you nearly knocked me over, I think you owe me." I just smiled and tried to get out of his grasp when I realized, he wasn't gonna let go.

"Owe you?" my heart started beating faster. What did he mean, "I owe him?"

"Yes, you owe me." He stated matter of factly. "Dinner."

"Oh," a weight lifted and then re-settled in my chest. "It not that I don't want…but you see…I…money…I don't have much money." I finished lamely. A blush crept back up my cheeks as I looked down at the ground.

"My lady you misunderstand me. I meant that I should buy you dinner. I never allow a lady to pay for me."

"Oh" was all that managed to escape my lips as he ushered me out of the store and into Madam Puddifoots. I didn't believe that he was taking me here. Its not that madam's was very ritzy, it was just very cozy. It was definitely a date place, but I didn't even know his name.

"Order anything you'd like." As sweet as that gesture was supposed to be I couldn't help feeling as if he was trying to buy me.

"A salad would be great." I said even though I was dying for some chicken parmesan. He didn't seem fooled.

"Come now, my treat. We have a long night of shopping ahead of us and I want you to be well fed." Wait, a long night of shopping._ Just because I agreed to dinner does not mean that we are spending the whole evening together! But I do have to admit, hes very debonair, and, why does he keep looking at me like that? _The look was possessive, but it excited me. Nobody has ever looked at me like that before.

"Ginny, are you going to order? Or am I going to have to order for you?...Very well, she'll take the Chicken Parmesan."

"Very good sir." And with that, the waitress walked away. _How did he know I wanted the chicken? Wait, more importantly, did he just call me Ginny?_

"Did you just call me Ginny?"

"Yes I did, that is your name. Isn't it? Virginia Weasley-Ginny for short." He sounded so smug, all knowing even. For some reason it didn't bother me. "Do you know who I am yet?" I shook my head. _I feel stupid, he knows who I am. He looks familiar, definitely Slytherin. But who? _"Well then allow me to introduce myself. My name is Blaise Zambini," It all snapped into at that moment. I was on a date with a very influential Slytherin. _Well that explains the courtesy. He probably sees me as a blood traitor just like Malfoy. Well I should explain that he doesn't need to lower himself any further._

"Listen, you don't need to feel obligated to spend the rest of the night with me. I understand that your upbringing wouldn't let you be rude, so Im sparing you the trouble of having to turn me down later. So, if you'll excuse me I will see myself out…and I will see you on the train." I turned around feeling very low on the food chain and started to walk when I felt his hand on my wrist. "Seriously, you don't need to-" but I was cut off by a feather light kiss on my lips. As soon as it started it ended and he sat me back down in my seat.

"Listen up red, first: I don't take out girls just to be polite because I don't show pity. Second: you are very fiery and even though you may not think so are nothing if not my equal. And finally: if anybody should be worried about being turned down here its me." Just then our food came and I began eating quietly while I pondered everything that he had just said. Once I had finished I looked up and noticed he had already finished and was paying the bill. _Maybe he changed his mind and he is in a rush to get rid of me now._ The he came to the table, grabbed my hand and got real close to my face. He leaned in close as if he was going to kiss me but then whispered into my ear "shall we?" I do not think that question had ever sounded so sexy. EVER. I stood up, we left the restaurant and he said "its time to shop."

WE had gone through just about every store and I had so many bags. I had protested about all of the buys, but he insisted.

"Last stop" he said with a sly grin on his face. So far, I had chocolate, books, quills, and a new cauldron. What could possibly be left?

"Cloths? You want to buy me new cloths?"

"Yes, that shouldn't be so surprising. I have a couple of things that I think would look good on you. _Has he thought about this before?_ He called over the tailor and he began measuring as Blaise promenaded around the store picking out things he liked and creating quite a large pile or things I needed to try on.

"Well?...get started!" I blushed grabbed the big pile and walked into the dressing room. The first thing was a cute sundress, crème and a dusty red. It made my freckles stand out. Next was a pair of tight jeans and a long spicy green top. "Hey, did you fall over or does it take you this long to change?"

"Well you gave me a big pile. Its gonna take me a while to-"

"Your supposed to show me the cloths as you try them on. You know, model a bit. Turn around." I suddenly got very self-conscience.

You don't need to-really I can manage-I mean-do you-want –to-se-them?"

"Of course I do, now let's go, this millennium please." It continued that way. Me trying things on, him putting in his two cents, and throwing more cloths at me. I finally got to the bottom of the pile and saw some very suggestive clothing. _He can't seriously expect me to model this for him. Right? Hmmm. Maybe it is my turn to have some fun. I'll give him a fashion show._ As I put on the lacy black bra and panties, I suddenly felt very sexy. I grabbed a near by red silk robe and asked if he was ready.

"Yes, yes. My darling I was born ready." He laughed and it sounded wonderful. I was gonna wipe that smile right off his face.

"Ok, as long as you're sure you're ready."

"yes I told you-"he must of realized what I was gonna be sauntering out it because I saw his form through the curtain shift a bit, and pull some cloths down onto his lap to help hide the reaction he was sure he was going to get.

I walked out in the robe and he relaxed a bit. _Oooh honey, not time to relax yet… _I slowly walked around to the other side of him and I leaned down. My lip brushed lightly over his ear as I whispered in what I hope was a seductive manner "thank you for everything tonight." He started to talk so I took one of my fingers and placed it lightly over his lips. "Shhh." Then I walked back in front of him and set my mind at the task at hand. I slowly dropped the robe off of one shoulder, and then the other. His eyes got wide, and I started to lower the rest of the robe until I was just in the panties that he has picked out.

"Oh, do I have good taste or what?" At that, I flashed him a smile as he started to get up to meet me. I shook my head teasingly and retreated into the dressing room. When I left the dressing room, I saw him gathering the bags and paying for what seemed to be the lot of it.

"You, mon chere, owe me big time."

"I haven't the foggiest clue what you're talking about." I flashed him an impish grin as I walked out of the store with and extra sway in my hips…just for him.

He side along apparated me home and then I realized what a good time I had with him. We reached the doorstep and he pinned me against the railing.

"Tomorrow on the express I want you to wear something I bought you today."

"Really? And why should I do that?"

"Because I know what I like to see my girl in."

"Your girl? And since when am I-"

"Tonight" he cut me off. "That is if you want to be." He looked cocky and hopeful at the same time.

"I'll think about it." I smiled at him. Before I could say anything else, he leaned forward and bit my lower lip. Our lips met and his tongue slid across my lips begging for entrance. I granted it and moaned as he slipped his hand beneath my neck to deepen the kiss. My heart sped up as his other hand stared its way slowly down my backside. _This is bliss; I could stay like this forever-_

"GINNY WEASLEY! What do you think you are doing?! Disengage, and step away" I gasped.

"Ron!"

"Ginny! Is that Blaise Zambini? Were you just snogging a slytherin?"

"Ron what's all the commotion?" _ohh, crap, that would be Harry._ "Ron, what's Blaise doing on our doorstep? And why is Ginny's hair all messed up, and her cloths are all-oh"realization dawned on him. Blaise laughed.

"I'll see you tomorrow kitten. Dont forget what I told you." With that, he gave me another passionate kiss, a smirk at Ron, a POP and he was gone.

I slept quite well that night.

Draco's POV

I sat on my bed thinking about what I could do for the day. I decided to stay in bed all day. School would start tomorrow and I figured I needed me beauty sleep…not that I need it, but it couldn't hurt, right?

Morning came to soon and I was showering and getting myself ready for the Hogwarts express. My parents went on a retreat to Rome, so Im left to my own devices. I stepped out of the shower and ponder about who my new conquest would be for the year. _Anybody but Pansy…and Millicent. Hmmm, maybe, oh, what's her name Cho? Yes, I think that's the girl Harry has had his eye on. How would he feel if I beat him too it…or perhaps the mudblood. I may be able to choke back my vomit long enough to ruin her reputation. It's really too bad my little firefly is off limits. What I wouldn't do to have her. _

I got dressed, and went to the fireplace to floo myself over to Platform 93/4. I was a little early, but all that meant for me was more time to settle into Blaise's and Mine's private car. I relaxed into my seat and looked boredly out the window. I saw many of the usual faces, some first years, and…ahh the golden trio. But she wasn't with them, it was odd because she was usually their shadow. Then a bunch a slytherin walked by, and I knew it would be another five minutes max before Blaise came in. Then I saw his dark hair and broad shoulders, and then I saw him pin a red head against the glass. I felt sorry for the girl, probably some impressionable first year. The compartment door opened and both of them entered. _This is new; he normally dumps them right after the snog session._ She turned around, and then I saw her face. It was the girl, my firefly, and Blaise was snogging her for Merlin's sake!

"Draco I believe you know Virginia?" His tome of voice told me not to insult her, so I refrained.

"Yes, I believe we have met..." her eyes flashed at me, and I wanted her, right then and there. She was so fiery, so alive.

"Hello Malfoy." She gave me a small smile that showed even though she was with Blaise we were still enemies.

"Oh, please do call me Draco, I insist seeing as how I'll have to see you for the next week."

"Week? Why so short?_ Draco" _she was challenging me.

"A week because that's how longs Blasies flings last for."Blaise then interjected.

"She is more than that, Draco" He stressed my name. "She is my girlfriend." I was shocked; I don't think Blaise has had one of those before. As if to throw it in my face, the she-weasel flashed him a brilliant smile, and started snogging him as if he had just saved her life. I wanted to be disgusted, but I was impressed not only that she had the guts to be kissing him, but that she seemed to be doing a right good job of it.

"Whoa, hold up, I believe I need to pay to see a show like this!" She shot me a death glare.

"Sod off Malfoy!"

"Shh, kitten do be nice, you will be seeing a lot of Draco and it will be easier if you to get along." _Kitten? He did not just call her kitten. It's so…not her._

"Excuse me but just because I am dating you does not mean that I have to like people simply because you say so. I suppose I will think about it, but we have to go." _Definitely not kittenish._

"Go? Oh do tell, where is it you two are off to? Paris perhaps, or maybe just a broom closet to get a good shag in before school?"

"As tempting as all that sounds" her eyes clouded over with lust that I never would have thought could come from her. "We are having lunch with professor slughorn."

"Oh, that's right, Virginia do we have to?"

"Yes we do, and don't act so…ronish. You know I cant stand it." They left the cabin quickly, and I was left alone to my thoughts.

I suppose I fell asleep because the next thing I knew she was walking back into the cabin. I didn't want another fight so I feigned sleep while watching her out of one eye. _Where is Blaise? What is she…oh my god she's changing!_

"What do you think your doing?"

"Malfoy! You're supposed to be asleep"

"Yes and your supposed to be potters shadow, but surprisingly your not."

"Well, leave I have to change and the girls loo is full."

"I will not leave."

"Fine then turn around"

"I will not, this is my private compartment. If you must change then you will just have to do it in front of me."

"Fine." She then took off her tee shirt and skirt in two quick motions, and stood there in a black lacy bra, and a matching thong. "See anything you like Draco?" Then she bent over and grabbed her cloths, and I drooled a bit.

"Apparently you do."

'I don't see what would-"

"Really you done see, maybe you should look down." She came over and sat on my lap.

"Don't you think Blaise will be upset if you…" she said a locking spell under her breath, and said.

"First of all Im not doing anything wrong and if you are reacting like that to me I guess that's just your problem, isn't it?" _Why is she doing this, maybe she does like you. No, that's not it, but maybe you should play along. _

I slid my arms over her waist and noticed how her breath hitched in her throat and she got goose bumps all over.

"So if you have a reaction like that to me, o guess it's just your problem, isn't it."

"I...i guess so." She said quite breathlessly, and then she started to lean in. She licked her lips and we got closer. _I can't breathe, is she really gonna kiss me? Oh god._ Her lips brushed against mine, and then as if the trance broke she got up, threw her cloths on, and left the car as fast as her feet would carry her.


End file.
